The present disclosure, according to certain embodiments, relates to tubular devices used in medical applications, and more particularly, to tracheal tubes having scaffolding-supported inner and/or outer walls.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In the course of treating a patient, various tubular devices may be used to control the flow of air, food, fluids, or other substances into and out of the patient. For example, medical devices, such as tracheal tubes, may be used to control the flow of air or other gases through a trachea of a patient, such as via artificial ventilation. Such tracheal tubes may include endotracheal tubes (ETTs), tracheostomy tubes, or transtracheal tubes. Tubular devices of this type typically have a fairly large central opening extending along their length through which air (or other gases) may be channeled. Many of the tubes also have one or more much smaller channels, typically referred to as lumens, formed in their walls. Where provided, such lumens are often devoted to a particular purpose, and the tubes themselves are specifically designed to function with the dedicated lumens. If needs differ, the number, size, and location of such lumens also differ insomuch as the tubes are specifically designed to include only those lumens required.
For example, in many instances, it is desirable to provide a seal between the outside of the tube or device and the interior of the passage in which the tube or device is inserted. In this way, substances can only flow through the passage via the tube or other medical device, allowing a medical practitioner to maintain control over the type and amount of substances flowing into and out of the patient. In addition, a high-quality seal against the tracheal passageway allows a ventilator to perform efficiently. An inflatable cuff typically serves this purpose, and a dedicated lumen is typically provided that terminates inside the cuff to allow for inflation air to be introduced into the cuff after intubation.
As another example, in many instances, it is also desirable to manage the accumulation of subglottic secretions (e.g., mucus) around the seal (e.g., a cuff) via removal through external suctioning, administration of antibiotics, or a combination thereof. These subglottic secretions are undesirable as they contain bacteria that may cause infection if left to grow. In addition, the subglottic secretions may cause ventilator-associated pneumonia (VAP) due to bacterial colonization of the lower respiratory airways. As such, the tracheal tubes may include one or more dedicated lumens extending axially through walls of the tracheal tubes, which are ported at desired locations where the secretions may collect, allowing simple removal via suction through the lumen.
In still other applications, dedicated lumens may allow for suctioning and blowing for other purposes (e.g., medicament administration), or for the deployment of various devices, such as cameras, devices for monitoring pressure, temperature, and other parameters. Again, where such lumens are needed, a special tube is developed, and if not needed, the basic tube design eliminates them.